


How to give a heart attack to a inexpressive friend.

by LuSixter



Series: NaruCrack fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Birth Day prank for Sasuke-----------------------------From the prompt "If I wasn't worth your time then, what makes you think you're worth my time now?"
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba & Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba & Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru & Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee & Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee & Uchiha Sasuke, Rock Lee & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaruCrack fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	How to give a heart attack to a inexpressive friend.

It was Sasuke's birthday, he was 15 years old today, and 2 months since he returned to Konoha.

As good friends they are all, they decided to play a prank on him.

And by all I mean three guys from Konoha.

"What can we do? You want to play a joke on the Lord 'I keep my guard up even in the bathroom', I mean, I don't blame him, his team is _Naruto_ "

"Oh, innocent, and sweet Shikamaru" Kiba smiled wildly "Weren't you smart? We will use a much better weapon than a simple surprise, you mentioned it yourself!"

"Will we ... attack him in the bathroom ?!" Lee didn't understand what was the point of pranking him, just that it was something that would be fun, so he just followed them because of 'the strong spirit of youth'

"No, Lee, we will not attack him, we will use a certain annoying blonde that I assure you that if he stops following him and forgiving him for everything he did wrong, he would get very depressed, he is just proud and does not say it"

"Your plan is to get them to enlist and bring about the destruction of Konoha?"

"No, no, but ... If you lend me enough ..."

_"Eh?"_

* * *

"So I'm just saying that to him and that's it?"

"Yes just that"

"Why?"

"Friend" Kiba put his hands on Naruto's shoulders "You are my brother, we are one, from my hed"

Naruto looked at him

Lee and Shikamaru too

"Do you want the ramen for a month or not?"

" _Done_ "

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Shh ... Lee! You'll make them listen to us" the three followed as best they could to Sasuke and Naruto

"Kiba, it's Naruto, we don't know how well he will act" Shikamaru, at this point, didn't know when he said 'yes' to this "What did you tell him to say anyway?"

"Shhh ... here he comes!" The three of them hid as best they could and observed the scene

Sasuke sat on Ichiraku, but was surprised by the fact that Naruto walked past where he was supposed to meet him "Hey! Dobe! Where are you going?"

" **You were with Orochimaru on my 15th birthday** " Naruto looked at him with a cold gaze, the coldest one that a person full of joy and purity has put on his face " ** _If I wasn't worth your time then, what makes you think you're worth my time now?_** "

Sasuke froze

* * *

"You passed"

"It worth it"

"My deepest apologies!"

"What about me?! I just did what they told me"

Minutes later the four were beaten.

" **Silence** " Sasuke addressed Ichiraku, as they had planned, Naruto reluctantly followed him.

"Whatever" Naruto sat next to him "Happy Birthday, teme"

"Yes, yes, you owe me double now"

"EH-?!" Sasuke blocked the sound of his friend's claims and kept eating, he needed to recover from the heart attack he had.

He didn't know what he would do if Naruto stopped believing in him, or hated him.

Not that Naruto needed to know that, because it would never happen.

_He would make sure of that._


End file.
